I Kissed a Girl
by whitem
Summary: A little something the reader needs to participate in. Do you know who Kim kissed? Please read for details... Rated "T" for slight innuendo... The reveal is posted, and this is now complete...
1. Chapter 1

One again I'm trying something a little different, and at the end you will see I am asking for the readers participation. This is rated "T" for a slightly suggestive theme…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to? Nah, I didn't think so…

I Kissed a Girl

Kim and Ron sat in the Sloth as they were parked in a secluded spot up on Middleton Peak Road. It was Kim's idea to go up there after their date was finished, and Ron was a bit surprised, yet… happy. After all, they had been up there before. And who wouldn't be happy? He was dating the most beautilicious cheerleader in school.

After Kim stopped the car in a spot that gave them a clear unobstructed view of the city's lights, Kim turned to look at her boyfriend. She saw that he was smiling, as Ron knew what would happen next. They would kiss for the next half-hour or so, mess up each other's hair, and then drive to Kim's house mere seconds before her curfew time expired.

This time however, Kim said something that completely surprised him. "Ron… We need to talk."

Ron's mind immediately went into overdrive. What had he done? Did he say something wrong during their date? Did he look at another girl by mistake in a manner that had upset Kim? Did he…

"Amp down Ron…" Kim said when she saw the look of near panic on her boyfriend's face. "It's not anything you did." The blond haired boy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"In fact…" Kim continued, "It's something that…** I** did."

Now Ron was completely confused, and his brow furrowed showing his state of mind. What could Kim have done that would warrant her starting this conversation with the four dreaded words, "We need to talk"?

"There's nothing that you could have done Kim that's all that bad." He said. "In fact, I bet that what ever you have to tell me…" He was silenced by a slim finger gently pressing on his lips. Her serious look also gave Ron a reason to stop his ramblings.

Kim took a breath. "I… don't really know how to tell you this Ron…. So I'm just going to say it. OK?" Ron nodded his head without saying a word.

"Our relationship has grown by leaps and bounds in these last few months Ron, and now that we are going to college together, and possibly… living together…" A light blush appeared on her cheeks at those words, "I… think that I should tell you this. I feel bad for waiting to tell you now, but I feel that for our relationship to grow even more, I need to clear my conscience."

Ron's curiosity was now fully peaked. What was it that his girlfriend needed to tell him? And why had she waited so long to do so? _This must be bad._ He finally thought to himself, and gave his girlfriend his complete undivided attention.

"Ron… I…" She bit her lower lip, and her eyes dropped down, looking at the gear-shift lever of the Sloth. For some reason she hadn't noticed before that the Tweebs had actually put real leather on the grip. "Ron… I've… kissed a girl."

Ron blinked once, then twice. "Uhh… umm… Oohhh Kay." For the first time in Ron's life, he was actually dumb for words. Kim Possible… His KP… His girlfriend… had kissed a girl?

"Please Ron… say something." Kim said with a look that almost melted Ron's confused heart.

"I… I… guess my first question would be… Who?"

With a bit of a smirk on her lips Kim said, "You have to guess."

"What?" This shift almost made his brain do a complete 180 degrees.

"I know what boys like…" Kim said, and leaned forward, kissing her boyfriend on the nose. "I know what boys want. And you know that I wouldn't do anything with anyone else but you, right Ron?" Again the blond boy could do nothing but offer a nod of the head.

"I will also add that this was something I was sort of tricked into, and you don't have to worry about it ever happening again. So you can ask three… and only three… questions, which I will truthfully answer. From those three questions, you will need to decipher who it was that I kissed." A devious little smile made the corner of her lips tick up.

"Why are you doing this to me Kim?" Ron asked plaintively.

"I think it's kinda a cute." Kim then shifted herself to a comfortable position so she could look him right in the eyes. "So?"

"And what if I guess wrong?"

Kim rubbed the bottom of her chin. "Then we will just have to continue the game after our next date. So… do you accept the challenge?"

"The Ronster is all abut the challenge." He then sat for about a minute looking at his girlfriend, trying to think of three questions to ask her. He wanted to get this right the first time. Like Kim… he couldn't resist a challenge. Suddenly a devious little smile appeared on his own lips when he came up with his three questions.

He cocked an eyebrow up. "And what do I get when I get it right?"

Kim thought to herself, and then gave Ron the perfect answer. "You get to picture me and this person together and kissing in your mind for the rest of your life."

"Oh you are gooood." Ron said as he sat back a bit. "My first question is, was this person on our cheer squad?"

"No." Was Kim's immediate answer.

Filing the answer into his memory, Ron then asked the second question. "Is this someone that you have fought at any time?"

Kim thought for a few seconds, and then answered, "No."

"Hmmm…" Ron thought, the gears working in his mind. "Last question… Is this someone we have both met in person?"

"Yes." Came the immediate answer. "That's your three questions Ron. Now please don't be too upset if you can't…"

"I know who you kissed Kim." Ron said before she could even finish.

"She gave Ron a quizzical look. "Now how can you figure this out so quickly?"

"I asked the right questions." Ron said with a sense of bravado.

"Ok smart boy…" Kim said, leaning in to his face. "Who was the girl that I kissed?"

To be continued and finished…

* * *

So can you guess who it was that Kim kissed? The answer will be in chapter 2…


	2. Chapter 2

OK everyone… here it is… The Reveal!

First I would like to thank everyone who left a review and tried guessing who Kim kissed… Comet Moon, Mr. Wizard, cpneb, CajunBear73, Rabula Tasa, JCS1966, Shrike176, Gibsonmar, The Enduring Man-Child, Muzzlehatch, Ace Lannigan, Invader Johnny, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, Katsumara, daccu65, MaceEcam, kim's 1 fan, bigherb81, JAKT, Pigblossom, Lonestarr, and kp83… Hope y'all don't mind me not responding to chap 1 reviews, as chap 2 is really the response. (If that makes sense)

Disclaimer: The World is round, paper cuts hurt, and I STILL don't own the characters involved here…

Chapter 2, The Reveal

"Ok smart boy…" Kim said, leaning in to his face. "Who was the girl that I kissed?"

Looking like he was going to give his answer right away, Ron then suddenly closed his mouth, and leaned back against the passenger door with a smug look on his face.

"So aren't you going to tell me?" Kim asked with growing irritation at her soon to be 'ex' boyfriend… That is, if he didn't talk.

"You're tweaked that I figured it out so quick." Ron said with his smile still in place.

Kim growled… "I don't even know if you guessed correctly or not!"

"Hows about I tell you _how_ I arrived at my answer, and then you'll know why I figured it out." Ron was really starting to infuriate his girlfriend at this point, and he was slightly oblivious to the bodily harm that Kim was about to lay upon him.

"Ron…" Kim growled out, and clenched a hand into a fist. "I swear, sometimes you like to gloat, just like Drakken."

"I'm nothing like Drakken." Ron then noticed Kim's fist, and it finally dawned on him just how badly he had pressed his girlfriend's buttons. He gently lay a hand on her fist. "Amp down KP… I'm sorry."

Kim took a breath, relaxed her hand, and then Ron continued on. "Now here's how I figured it out. My first question, 'was this person on our cheer squad?' knocked quite a few people out of the race. So I knew that it wasn't anyone on the cheer squad.

My second question, 'Is this someone that you have fought at any time?' took out a whole host of people as well. Shego, Adrena Lynn… DNAmy…" Ron shuddered at the mentioning of the last name. "You know what I mean. So, it wasn't any of the villains you have fought. Plus, this also takes care of anyone else you might have fought with, either physically, or verbally. Verbal fights also take out a few other people from the school that weren't on the cheer squad. For example, I've seen you almost come to blows with Monique. Especially just before you went to Milan that one time. I also noticed the slight pause you did before answering. That meant you had to think about your answer."

Kim shook her head at Ron's line of reasoning, not quite believing that he was able to think of all this in such a short amount of time. "You have a dizzying intellect Ron." She said jokingly while shaking her head.

"Just wait 'til I get going…" He said with a smile, and then continued. "My last question, 'Is this someone we have both met in person?' which you answered 'Yes'… by the way, this was the only 'yes' answer you gave me… was very telling. Knowing that you knew how to answer this question truthfully, I deduced that it could not be anyone at all from our school, since we already knew them. And it also means that we will most likely not see this person again.

"So… all the obvious ones are out. I would also guess that if you did kiss anyone Kim, they would be someone who is easy on the eyes… as it were. It wasn't Shego, as you fight her constantly. It's not your best girlfriend Monique, who I thought it was at first, but you have verbally fought with her, and we've known her too long for you to say we have met. There's no way it could have been Yori, who I also thought it might have been, but you said that it wasn't anyone you have fought. I saw you fight Yori when we went to Yamanouchi to fight the Yono."

Ron took a breath, and then continued on. "Now… Before I asked any of my questions, you added the fact that you were sort of tricked into it and that I don't have to worry about it ever happening again. This tells me that it could not have been anyone who is knowingly a good person. Possibly a friend of the family, or someone who works for someone in the family? For this reason, It could not be anyone like Vivian Porter, since she works for your dad."

Ron took another breath, and Kim just sat there listening to Ron's explanation, her jaw almost sitting in her lap at the depth of Ron's reasoning. Even if some of it seemed a little whack, at this point it all made sense to her. Plus, so far, he was right.

"So Kim, to sum things up…" Ron counted the items off on his fingers. "One, this wasn't anyone in our school… Two, it's not any of the villains that we have fought over the years… And three, this is someone that we have both met, and in all probability not seen in quite some time. Lastly, number four… And probably one of the most important points, is the info you told me that you were tricked into the kiss, and that it would never happen again. This tells me that this girl can act, and would most likely make you think the kiss is needed for a specific reason."

Kim's boyfriend finished with his very… clinical… dissection of the facts. "So Ron, who did I kiss?"

"Heather."

Ron heard Kim's teeth click as she quickly shut her mouth, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm right, aren't I?" Kim didn't say anything and she looked down at her lap, nodding her head. She couldn't even look her boyfriend in the face.

Ron gently lifted Kim's face with a finger on her chin, and looked into her deep green eyes. "It's OK Kim… I understand. At least I think so. But what I want to know, is how did she trick you?"

"Heather said she wanted to be exactly like me for the film, and she wanted to know how I… kissed. I asked her why, and she said because at the end of the movie there was going to be a big kissing scene."

"Who were you… I mean Heather, I mean you… going to kiss at the end of the movie?" Once again Ron almost confused himself by his own question, but Kim understood what he meant.

"You. I mean Quinn… I mean, you."

"Huh…" Was Ron's immediate answer, but then after a quick thought, he said, "That would have been… unbelievable."

"No… Not really." Kim said as she leaned into Ron. "You see, Heather got so into me as a character, she picked up on something that even **I** wasn't aware of."

"And what was that?" Ron said, lowering his voice.

"That I was actually in love with you then. Interesting, huh?" She inched her face closer to Ron's.

"Quite… interesting…"

Suddenly the talk between the two teens ceased, as their lips were now busy doing something else entirely.

The end…

* * *

Surprised? Shocked? Angry? Well… I hope the line of reasoning made sense. I just can't believe that everybody completely forgot about Heather…


End file.
